


Cold Lasagna

by PickaFic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU where Taako has an apartment, Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Non-Consensual Kissing, Sexual Assault, anxiety attack, bit 'o angst, but what else is new, consensual kissing also, fuck sazed, kravitz saves the day, lasagna, past relationship, sazed is piece of shit, taz spoilers for episode 50, tw: sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickaFic/pseuds/PickaFic
Summary: Taako invites death himself over for a peaceful night in with some homemade lasagna. An unexpected visitor arrives.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't approve of any of this, except the lasagna making.

The oven squeaked open, and Taako took a step back to avoid the plume of hot air rising out of the machine. The last thing he needed before date night was to lose his eyebrows. Delicately he reached into the oven, his hands protected by a pair of well-worn blue oven mitts, and pulled out the glass dish. The mitts technically didn’t belong to him, he had borrowed them from Magnus and just… never brought them back. 

Taako set the lasagna atop the stove, nudging the oven door shut with his foot and glancing yet again at the clock which read 6:13. Kravitz said he’d be there by 6:30, so that should give just enough time for the lasagna to cool and for the two of them to enjoy it while watching whatever movie they fished out. This time it was Kravitz’s turn to pick, and he normally picked shitty movies by Taako’s standards, so hopefully the lasagna and cuddling would make up for it.

Taako slid the mitts off and placed them on the countertop, moving to grab plates for the both of them. Krav had had a hard day of work, so he wanted to try his best to make date night relaxing for the both of them. Taako had somewhat dressed up, with a flowery print flowy dress and definitely way too much jewelry, but then again when didn’t he have an orchestra of bangles constantly chiming in at his sides. Taako had also tucked his Umbra staff away, seeing as last time he had that puppy out it didn’t seem to take too kindly to poor Kravitz.

Just as the plates touched the tabletop, a gentle rap rung through the apartment. Taako’s smile grew a mile wide and he dashed to a mirror, checking his hair and makeup, shouting “Just a minute, Krav!,” before hurrying to the door. Taako sped to the entrance, sliding against the wooden flooring with his socks, before declaring his earliness and flinging the door open.

But standing in that doorway was not his beloved boyfriend. No, in the doorway stood a beast of a man, only a few inches taller than Taako, however far broader. The familiar face caused Taako’s smile to drop and eyes widen as the beast clung onto a large bouquet of roses, the deep crimson color of the flowers contrasting with the simple white shirt and jeans he wore.

“Who’s Krav?” Sazed asked.

Taako moved to slam the door, but Sazed stuck his foot in the frame and pushed his way into Taako’s abode. The elf stumbled back, trying to gain as much distance between himself and the half-orc as he could. His back slammed against couch and he nearly flipped over it.  
“Nice place you got… nothing like the caravan,” Sazed chimed in, glancing around the apartment, and gaining the distance Taako so desperately wished to maintain. “It smells great in here. What’re you making?”

Taako was still trying to slip away from Sazed, circling around the couch as Sazed followed, placing the roses atop his table. He needed to reach his stone of far-speech and warn Krav- or just get the hell out of here. 

Sazed was blocking the door, and still advancing. Taako took a shaky breath.

“How did you find me?” He asked, cursing himself when his voice wavered.

Sazed let out a low chuckle that sent another wave of terrible memories down his spine as his back hit a wall. “I’m just here to see you again… I get it, we fought, but it’s been years. We should let bygones be bygones and get back together again. We were great for each other.”

“Bygones? Is that what you call it? Bygones? Whatever little game you’ve got going on in your head, you need to snap out of it and get out of my apartment.” He said, trying to discreetly reach for the stone that lay next to the oven mitt.

Sazed frowned and raised a meaty arm, causing Taako to quickly retrieve his own arm and cling to it, the figure looming over him. Sazed reeked of alcohol. “Listen, Taako,” He moved the hand not trapping Taako in the corner of the room down the elf’s braid, twirling the blonde hair in his hand. “I don’t know what you’ve been doing these past years, but I’ve had a lot of time to think,” His eyes left Taako’s and scanned his body up and down, leaving Taako feeling more vulnerable than he already had as the half-orc gripped his hair a little harder. “And I forgive you. I want there to be an ‘us’ again.”

“Forgive me? I’m sorry, wasn’t it YOU who killed forty people, Sazed?,” He shoved the half-orc off, pointing a jabbing finger into the beast’s chest to emphasize his point. “Kravitz has more respect for me in his little pinky than you ever had for me in your entire body, so you need to get your head out of ass and-” 

Before Taako could finish his quirk, Sazed grabbed both of his arms in a bruising grip and shoved him back onto the wall, firmly pinning him there. “Shut the fuck up,” He growled, shaking the elf like a ragdoll. “You and I both know that I was the best thing that ever happened to your sorry ass. This Kravitz guy is just in it for a good fuck, and there’s no one else that could ever care about you like I do.”

Taako flinched at the harsh words accentuated by the spit flung in his direction, turning his head and looking to the clock. 6:20. Tears stung at his eyes. What he was saying wasn’t true. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be.

“Look at me.” Sazed warned, sliding his grip down to Taako’s wrists and pinning his hands above his head, then seized his chin with his free hand, forcing the elf to make eye contact. His frustration had melted into a look of gratification- like he had proved something to himself. His eyes were lidded and heavy, The dim lighting casting a shadow over the half orc’s face. He leaned in, musky breath against Taako’s ear, and whispered “No one can love you but me.”

He pulls back, wiping a tear from the elf’s cheek, before leaning down and pressing his lips against Taako’s own. The kiss is not passionate, it is harsh, demanding. One of his hands slides down Taako’s arm and runs down his body, sliding down his waist, promoting a shiver from Taako, and curled around his back to bring him that much closer. Taako squeezed his eyes shut, begging for something, anything, to get the beast off of him. Sazed bites at Taako’s bottom lip and he lets out an involuntary whimper, Sazed seizing the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Taako can taste him. The Beast tastes like cheap ale and Iron, and Taako hates it. It’s not gentle like Kravitz. They part for a moment, Sazed moving down to Taako’s neck and inhaling deeply, mumbling “You love this. You love me.” before pressing his teeth into his pulse point and sucking harshly. Taako yelps, tries to wiggle out of his grasp again but it’s no use. He doesn’t want this, he tries to deny and kick him off. The burning hot shame ripples across his whole body. He tries to imagine Kravitz doing this, as Sazed lifts his head and finds another spot to suck on further down his shoulder. He nudges off the sleeve of his dress and bites again, and the thoughts of Kravitz hurting him like this caused another wave of shame to roll over him. He would never hurt him like this.

Footsteps are heard from the entranceway. “Hey Taako, the door was open so I-” Kravitz’s voice echoes through the room before he immediately halts. Taako and the stranger part, a string of saliva stretching between one of the deep red marks on Taako’s neck and the stranger. He can’t quite see the stranger’s face, but Taako- His hair is a disheveled mess. His lipstick is smeared against the corner of his puffy lips. A trail of blood makes it’s way down his chin. The elf’s normally pale complexion is a deep red, blush staining his cheeks. Tear-stained mascara is dripping down his puffy, red eyes, part of the black smeared where the stranger’s hand clearly was. The strap of his dress hangs off the side of his shoulder, and it’s easy to see marks forming where the stranger’s hands weren’t pinning Taako against the wall.

Taako opens his mouth to say something to his lover, but the only thing that comes out is a choked sob.

The bottle of wine Kravitz’s was carrying is immediately dropped against the carpeting with a thunk, and he launches himself at the half orc, tearing him away from Taako and throwing him onto the ground. Kravitz sits on top of him, throwing punch after punch and casting a whole slew of spells Taako himself was too weak to cast on his ex. Taako sinks to the floor, pushing himself into into a corner and he holds onto his head as if if he were to let go, it would roll right off. Taako can’t even bring himself to look at the fight, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing short, shallow breaths.

When Taako feels a hand on him, it’s the ice cold touch of Kravitz, pulling him back to reality. The elf’s face shoots up, and he wraps his arms around his neck and just holds the familiar body close. Kravitz strokes his head gently, shushing the sobs and the babbling excuses Taako is trying to say. Taako scarcely notices when the guard comes to take Sazed away, Kravitz whispering sweet nothings to him while a severely beaten Sazed passes through his doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comfort part of hurt/comfort

Kravitz knuckles were bloody. Whose blood? He wasn’t sure. Whoever the hell this jackass was, Kravitz wanted to make sure his face was unrecognizable. After restraining and beating the everloving shit out of the stranger, he called his scythe, the blade forming in a cloud of gray. He raised it over his head, preparing to strike, before another sob emerged from Taako. The scythe quickly disappeared from his hands, the gray mist melting over his fists.

He raised his stone of far speech to his lips and quickly notified the local authority, not taking his eyes off the beaten half-orc. Kravitz stood, rushing to the figure in the corner. He cupped the shivering elf’s face with his hands, Taako flinching before recognizing the figure and wrapping his arms around his neck, babbling apologies. Kravitz just gently shushed the elf in his arms.

Sazed doesn’t move, mostly because he can’t, what with the restraints and the excruciating pain, but also because the rain of punches that had just been delivered upon his face sobered him up quite quickly. Blood gushed from his likely broken nose. He had done it again. He hurt the person he cared the most about. No digging yourself out of this hole, idiot. He wasn’t sure if he said that aloud or not. He isn’t certain how long he lays there, dirtying Taako’s floor. A dark elf and an orc rush into the apartment, both dressed in neat uniforms. They pick up the beast and begin to lead him out. Taako is cradled by Kravitz’s body, wrapping protectively around the elf. This was his last chance. Sazed wasn’t the guilty one here.

“T-Taako!,” The half-orc called out, fighting against the pull of the officers. “This, this isn’t my fault!” He tries to jerk himself out of the grip of the officers, to go to Taako. This isn’t Sazed’s fault. “I-I’m so broken! I need you, I need you by my side- we can both fi-” Kravitz’s hands are over Taako’s freckled ears, a green glow surrounding them. He’s blocking him out. Taako can’t hear that he needs him. Before Sazed can get another word out, He’s shoved out of the apartment and lead away from the scene.

They’re left in silence in Taako’s apartment, the only sound is the sobs emerging from Taako. Kravitz holds him there until the sobs begin to die down, becoming a series of hiccups.  
“I’m sorry,” Taako finally chokes out, another wave of tears threatening to spill. “I-If I h-had just m-magic missled that f-fucker, or-or-”  
“Hey, Breathe,” Kravitz interrupted him, untangling himself with the figure and pulling him to his feet. “It’s alright,” Kravitz gently leads him to the bathroom, picking up Taako and placing him on the countertop. He flicks the light switch on, and the bruises are only amplified. He frowns, turning the faucet on, waiting for the water to warm up and running a wash cloth underneath, before bringing it up to his face, gently wiping the smeared makeup off of his lovers face with one hand, his other hand holding onto Taako’s limply. “Who was that?”

Taako sniffled, leaning into the lukewarm washcloth. “My old assistant from 'S-sizzle it up with Taako'. He weakly waved his hand, adding a touch of flare to the title, before his arm collapsed back into his lap. "We…,” He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow “...had a thing. It’s so petty, now that I think about it,” Taako let out a little snort. “Sazed was controlling, and when he didn’t get what he wanted, he always took it out on me.” Kravitz had moved down to the marks on his neck, and Taako hissed as the cloth passed over the teeth marks. Kravitz murmured a ‘sorry’ and rinsed the cloth. “I haven’t spoken to him since, well since the incident. I had no idea he still… cared for me.”

Kravitz squeezed Taako’s hand. “That… that wasn’t caring. He attacked you. He hurt you.”

Taako gripped his arm and looked to the side. “I’ve probably done something at one time or another to deserve that, Krav. Let’s be real here, I’m irresistable.”

Kravitz moved his hands to Taako’s face. “Taako, listen to me. You’re so wonderful. You didn’t deserve that. He’s a monster. This isn’t- you aren’t…” Kravitz sighed and looked at Taako with nothing but tenderness in his eyes. “I love you so much, Taako.”

Gently, ever so gently, Kravitz pulled him in for a soft kiss. They just stood there for a moment, before parting. “This-this is ok, right?”

“More than ok.” Taako pulled him back into the kiss, dropping his hand in favor of running it through his hair. Kravitz cradled Taako’s neck, stroking him again with the most feather-light touches. The cold on Taako’s neck was enough to make him shiver, as Kravitz worked his way down to the bruises on his neck, whispering healing spells on his lips. A warmth emerged from Kravitz’s hand, and he delicately ran it over the dirt Sazed had left behind. Taako leaned his head onto Kravitz’s shoulder, just breathing.

Taako could’ve stayed like that forever, but the healing spell had been cast and the linoleum was honestly pretty uncomfortable. Kravitz helped him up and off, leading him towards the bedroom.

“The lasagna’s cold.” Taako mumbled.

Kravitz chuckled deeply. The sound warmed the room. “Are you hungry?”

The elf shook his head. “I lost my appetite.”

They entered the bedroom “We’ll have a nice big breakfast in the morning.” He pulled back the covers and Taako sat on the soft mattress.

“Stay?” Taako asked quietly.

Kravitz was already untying his shoes. “Of course.”

Taako laid back, and Kravitz crossed to the other side of the bed, crawling in and throwing the covers over the both of them. Taako tucked himself into Kravitz’s chest, and Kravitz wrapped an arm around the elf, before placing a kiss on his forehead.

Taako traced shapes on Kravitz’s chest, before he murmured “I’m more than just a good fuck, aren’t I?”

Kravitz placed his chin atop Taako’s head, somehow bringing him in closer. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

\---

Kravitz rolled over and checked the clock. 3:36 am. He gently untangled himself from Taako’s lightly snoring figure, and walked into the kitchen.

Unlit candles sat on the table, next to a bouquet of roses. Dinner sat atop the stove, and Kravitz’s (thankfully) unbroken bottle of wine laid on the carpet.

Kravitz took out some cling wrap and placed it over the tray before moving it into the fridge. He picked up the bottle of wine and tucked it in a cabinet, careful not to clink it against any of the jars of spices that resided in there was well.

Then, Kravitz turned to the roses. There was quite a few of them, likely two dozen in the neat bouquet. He picked them up, and opened a window. The cool night air drifted into the apartment.

Kravitz whispered something under his breath, and with a flick of his wrist the bouquet was ablaze. Kravitz dropped the fireball out the window, watching for just a moment as the glow became smaller and smaller before it collided with the ground, sending sparks flying. Kravitz gently closed the window, a grin forming on his face before returning to Taako’s bed.


End file.
